You Can't Have Just One
by divergentshipper10
Summary: Tris thought she was happy enough with Tobias, but is she really. What happens when a coffee shop visit and a work day go wrong? Tobias/Tris, Zeke/Tris, Peter/Tris. LOVE SQUARE! NO WAR!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new love square fanfiction! This is a story of the following couples: Four/Tris, Zeke/Tris, Peter/Tris. Mostly Zeke/Tris, but this is after initiation. It will start out as fourtris, lead to Zeke/Tris, then some Petris action. But I will most likely write three endings, one for each couple. I hope you enjoy this story, it takes place exactly two weeks after initiation.**

**Tris PoV**

I wake up with Tobias's arms snaked around me. I'm too comfortable to move I just close my eyes and relax. I'm resting in his arms until I feel kisses on my neck.

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning indeed." Tobias replies.

I giggle a bit, "I can make it even better." I say flirtatiously.

"Oh can you?"

"Yep." I turn and begin to kiss him roughly, but with passion.

"I love you." He murmurs though our kiss. I bite his lip playfully, asking for entrance. He opens his mouth and we begin a long, lustful makeout session. By the time we are done, he is shirtless and I am in my undergarments. Tobias and I took our relationship to the next level a few days ago and we have been closer ever since. We probably would have gone farther today, but we have to go to work. I make my way to the tattoo parlor, where I work.

"Hey Tori." I say as I enter.

"Hey Tris, business is going to be slow for a bit, so why don't you do grab us some coffee?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." I head down to the coffee shop and I get a couple Lattes. As I'm walking back, I start to think about Tobias and this morning. I get lost in thought until I run into something, or someone I should say.

"Hey blondie, watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry I…." I trail off and my mood changes from embaressed to happy. "Sorry, butt-face."

"Hey that's offensive!" says Zeke.

"I'm sorry, do you need a kissy?" I say in baby talk.

Zeke steps closer, "I wouldn't mind that."

I find myself stepping closer as well. "I wouldn't mind delivering." What did I just say! "Ignore that!"

"Tris, did you just flirt with me?"

"I will give you my Latte if you don't tell Four."

"How about that kiss, and it's a deal."

I sigh, "Promise."

"I promise I won't tell Four if you give me your Latte and that kiss." He whispers in a deep voice. A handsome voice.

"Fine." I hand over my Latte and I look around. What have I done. "Here goes nothing." I give Zeke a quick peck on the lips, but he pulls me back to him and kisses me for at least three minutes, and I kiss back. He pulls back for air, but I pull him back to me. He licks my bottom lip, and I open my mouth. For HIM! For Zeke! I am making out with my boyfriend's best friend. But I don't want to stop, I don't want his moment to end. But I have to, I need to, so I do. I pull back and I feel tears in my eyes.

"What did I just do?" I whisper.

"You made out with me." Zeke answers. "And you liked it."

I look at Zeke, straight into his chocolate brown eyes. And I see pity, and horror, and love, even lust, in them. And mine probably look the same.

"I won't deny that. Just don't tell Four." I say. I don't wait for his reply, I just run back to the tattoo parlor. I give Tori her Latte, and she asks what is wrong.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Don't try to hide it, your eyes are red and swollen. You've been crying."

"I don't want to talk about it." I reply, she just nods and tells me to get the first customer, who happens to be Uriah. Perfect. Note the sarcasm.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah chirps.

"Hey Uriah, what do you want to get?" I ask

"I wanted to talk to you, but since I'm here, I'll get the Dauntless symbol on my right bicep."

"Okay, we can talk while I do your tattoo."

"Alright." He replies.

I get started on the outline of his tattoo. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I saw Zeke earlier and he seemed kind of upset, I asked him what was wrong and he whispered something, but I only caught three words."

"And the words were?" I am curious about Zeke.

"Guilty, Kiss and Tris."

"Me?"

"Yeah you, what happened? It obviously involves you." He says.

"Uriah, you can't tell anyone. If I tell you, you need to swear to silence."

"I swear."

"I kissed Zeke this morning, and we may have made out a little bit." I say guiltily.

"What!?"

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm just suprised. You cheated on Four, that just doesn't seem like you."

"It's not like me at all. Your brother came onto me first, but I accepted it. It's both of our faults."

"Yeah it is, but what are you going to do about Four? He'll be crushed if you tell him." Uriah says.

"I'm not going to tell him, and you aren't either. I know for fact that Zeke won't tell him. So keep your mouth shut Uriah." I say it like a threat, but I don't mean it to be.

"I won't tell him, but you can't let this get around or you'll be seen as the Dauntless whore."

"Shut up and Pay up. I finished your tat." I say.

"Thanks Tris, and I hope you and Zeke get this figured out."

"I do to." I reply

Then the last person I want to see walks into the shop.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" I ask annoyed.

"I came to get a tattoo, what do you think?"

"Sorry smart-ass. What do you want."

"I want you."

"What?"

"You, I want you."

"Peter, did you have too much to drink?"

"Is Tori around?"

"No, why?" He doesn't reply, he just slams me against the wall and sticks his tongue down my throat. The worst part about it, is that I like it. I am making out with a guy who tried to kill me, am I going insane? I feel like a major whore right now. In one day, I have gotten intimate, made out with Zeke and I am currently making out with Peter. Peter pulls away for air, but comes back at me again. This time I pull back first.

"What the hell was that, Peter!?" I yell

"That was my true feelings, now write Tori a note saying that you are sick and you went home." He commands.

"Why? I'm not your bitch."

"You are coming to my place."

"Fine, but if I get fired I will kill you." I leave Tori a note and I follow Peter to his apartment. How stupid am I? He unlocks the door, but before I step in I see a security camera. Tobias is in the control room right now, he can see everything. I look at the camera and mouth 'help me', I don't know what Peter is going to do to me, so I'm just being safe. I walk into the apartment and I feel uncomfortable.

"You wanna drink?" Peter asks.

"Sure." I reply. He hands me a bottle of beer and I drink about a quarter of it until I feel whoosy.

"Peter, what did you put in that drink?" I ask angrily.

"A liquid made by the Erudite, it makes you drunk almost imidiately. You're not going to remember this tomorrow." He tells me. He picks me up and I don't bother fighting, I am too weak. He takes me into the bedroom and lays me down on the bed, he takes off his shirt and things heat up from there. Even if I managed to remember this, I couldn't file Peter for rape, because I kind of want this myself. And I hate that. I just wish Tobias would come and help me.

**A/N Tell me if things are moving too fast or if this story is a complete bust. Constructive critisism is useful. Thanks for reading, love ya! BBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Kiss Me

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of second Fanfic. I feel like things went too fast in the last chapter, so I'm going to slow in down. This chapter is mostly Zeke/Tris, a bit of fourtris, and a very small amount of Petris. Enjoy!**

Tris PoV

I wake up in my undergarments in bed, I guess I got drunk last night and stuff happened with Tobias and I. Then I realize I'm not in Tobias and my's apartment. Where am I? I look at the man sleeping next to me. Peter. Did I really… I thought making out with Zeke was bad enough, but sleeping with Peter. My whole love life if falling down around me. I shake Peter awake. I don't remember what happened last night and I need answers.

"Peter, wake up!" I say frustrated.

His eyes flicker open, "Hey, Tris. Wait…. Tris! Why are you in my bed, in your underwear?" **(A/N He's acting like he was drunk also, but he remembers everything.)** He says shocked.

"You tell me!" I shout.

"The last thing I remember is getting drunk at the pub, I think you were there too." He says.

"Peter, did we…." I can't finish the sentence, but he knows what I mean.

"I think so."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Why? Why, can't I have control of myself at all times?"

"Try to not get drunk."

"The same message goes to you, Peter."

"I know, but I'm not in a relationship, unlike you."

"Don't you dare tell Four about this!"

"I won't. Yet."

"What do you mean, 'Yet'?"

"Do one thing for me and I won't."

"What do you want?"

"This." He slides closer to me and grabs my waist. I look at him in shock. What is he doing? He pushes me over so that I am on top of him. He removes one of his hands from my waist and brings it to my head. He pushes my forehead to his and he begins to kiss me, and I kiss him back. This feels so wrong, but it feels so right too. After a few minutes of kissing, Peter releases me and says he won't say anything to Four. But I don't know if I can trust him. I leave before anything else could possibly happen. I run home with tears streaming down my face. Tobias doesn't have to work today, and I need to talk to him. The last thing I remember before Peter, was kissing Zeke and my conversation with Uriah. I run into my apartment that Tobias and I share. I quickly slam the door behind me. I sink down, my back against the door, my knees against my chest. I just cry, I don't cry often, but I am crying now.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias say from the other room. I close my eyes and press my forehead into my knees. I hear footsteps, then they stop in their tracks. "Tris!" Tobias runs up to me. He tries tries to coddle me, but I don't let him. When he finally gets me to come out of my shell, he asks questions.

"You didn't come home last night, I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry, I just went to Christina's, and stuff happened." I lie.

"What stuff?"

"We got in a fight, okay?"

"That doesn't answer why you were gone last night."

"I was mad and I jumped on the train. I fell asleep and I woke up this morning." I hate lying to him, but I don't want him to leave me.

"Alright, but never do that again. I thought you had been kidnapped."

"I can handle myself, Tobias. You don't need to worry so much."

"Good luck with that. You're the only person I truly love." Now I really regret lying to him. I love him too, but now I'm having boy issues.

"Well I'm late for work." I kiss him goodbye, and I hate myself for lying to him.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I arrive at the tattoo parlor, and I'm just in time for my first customer. Christina. Thank God!

"Hey Tris, can you do the Candor Scales on my wrist?"

"Yeah, but we need to talk first."

"About?"

"Stuff, follow me." I take her to the back of the parlor.

"What's going on Tris?" She is already worried.

"We need to pretend we are fighting." I say quickly.

"What? Why?"

"I lied to Tobias because I was gone last night and I said we got in a fight, so I hopped on the train."

"What are we fighting about, and where were you last night?"

"Let's say we were fighting about you thinking I got first because of Four, does that work?"

"Sure, but you didn't answer my second question."

"Christina, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone. No one. Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut." I say quietly.

"I promise."

"I got drunk and I….." I trail off, I can't bear the thought.

"You what?"

"I slept with Peter, I don't remember anything at all. I just woke up in bed with him this morning."

"What!? Peter! Did he take advantage of you? That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" Chris is yelling.

"Chris, calm down. He was just as drunk as I was."

"How are you going to keep this from Four? Aren't you guilty?"

"Of course I'm guilty, just pretend we are fighting and I can handle my relationship."

"Alright."

"Do you still want those Scales?" I ask.

"No, I'll get them when we 'make up'."

"Okay, bye Christina."

"Bye Chris."

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I am heading to lunch alone, and Chris and I talked a little more. We want to have a big scene in the dining hall. This should be fun. I sit down next to Uriah, who pats my leg and looks to the left. I follow his stare and I see Zeke. I look down at my plate, then Chris shows up. I wink at her and she nods slightly. Tobias sits down next to me, then Chris.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch herself." I say.

"Well, at least I'm not a whore." She glares at me.

Tobias looks at me, but I don't look at him. My eyes are fixed on Chris. "I didn't do anything."

"Right, that's why a small, quiet, Abnegation girl, came in first. And the instructor just so happens to be her boyfriend. Totally legit." She smiles at me.

"What about you stretch, you are just jealous I'm better than you."

"Wow, an arrogant Stiff."

I kick her shin under the table, not hard, but she pretends it hurt.

"You little shit!" She yells. "You wanna go, because I won't be sorry if you end up with a broken arm."

"Yeah, let's go." i challenge.

"Tris, stop." Tobias says.

I look straight into his deep blue eyes and say, "No."

I approach Chris and smile slightly to her, she does the same. We get into our fighting stances. **(A/N Sorry if this gets really detailed, I have a black belt in Karate, so I actually know what I'm writing.)** She punches first but I block it. I punch her just under her ribcage, and she groans. She puts me in a wristlock, but her hands are down, so I punch her in the nose. Not hard enough to break it, but enough to make it bleed. She yells profanities at me, then grabs my throat and slams me against the wall. I gasp and grab a knife from the table next to me.

"Do you still want to go Chrissy?" I taunt, I'm dangerous with a knife and she knows that. But she also knows I won't hurt her. I wink at her, and she smiles a bit. This is a very believeable fight. I walk up to her slowly. Will and Tobias are standing up slowly. I swing the knife, but she blocks it. I use that my advantage and armlock her from behind. I press the knife against her throat and whisper, "Pretend to be scared. Something tells me one of the boys will get involved." She nods slightly in reply. She starts to squirm and I press my knee into her back, she yelps like it hurt, but I know it didn't. I move the knife a bit, but then someone grabs my arm and disarms me, I turn and see Zeke. I punch him in the jaw and I roundhouse kick his head. It's nice to be flexible. He puts me in a headlock and pulls me out of the dining hall, with me screaming profanities at Christina. "Do you still think I slept with our instructor to get first!?" I yell before the doors close in front of me.

Zeke walks me to his apartment and he looks at me in horror. I can't help but laugh.

"Are you insane, Tris? What was that?" He asks.

"It was fake, Zeke. You could ask Christina." I say with a smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I would never attempt to kill Chris."

"Thank god, I thought I was in love with a psycho path."

"You're in love with me? Why? I have a boyfriend, I'm not pretty, and I'm not brave."

"I think you're pretty, you are extremely brave, and I don't care if you have a boyfriend."

"Even if my boyfriend is your best friend?"

"Tris, don't tell me you didn't feel anything in that kiss."

"I did feel something Zeke, and I am extremely guilty."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not completely your fault."

"I don't care, It is still partially my fault."

"Is it bad that I want more?"

"More?"

"I liked kissing you, Zeke. And I want to do it again."

"Tris, you have a boyfriend."

"I know, and I am going to regret this later, but I dont care." I move closer to him and I wrap my arms around his neck, I bring our lips together and we stay that way, for how long, I don't know, but I love it. We only pull away for air, but then we continue. Tobias has never kissed me this way. When we finally come back to our senses, twenty minutes have passed, and I think I'm in love.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed, I'm trying to slow it down a little, but I love the Zeke/Tris soooo much! I'm sorry for all those fourtris lovers, but there will be fourtris in the future! I hope you enjoyed! Love ya! BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3 We are in Love

**A/N CHAPTER 3! That is all.**

**Tris PoV**

I am laying in Zeke's arms in his bedroom, he fell asleep, but I can't. I have two boyfriends, and I might end up having three depending on how Peter and I turn out. I don't want three boyfriends, hell, I don't even want two! But I feel so calm around Zeke. He is funny and brilliant, yet sweet and caring. He's serious when he needs to be, not always, like Tobias. I know for sure that I am in love with Zeke. But I still want Tobias, yet I can't stand the thought of leaving Zeke. I know Tobias will be worried about me again tonight, but I don't care. I want to stay with Zeke. I eventually doze off, with Zeke holding me close.

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I look at the clock to see it is 3:30 am. Who would be here at this time? I wake up Zeke and tell him someone is at the door. He gets up and tells me to stay in bed and to go back to sleep. I lie back down, but I don't sleep. I hear Zeke answer the door.

"Hey man, why are you here?" That's Zeke.

"Have you seen Tris?" Tobias. Shit!

Please lie. "No, I haven't seen her since her and Chris's blow-up." Thank you!

"What happened after you pulled her away?"

"She ran off, didn't say a word." I love you, Zeke!

"I'm worried sick about her, this is the second night in a row. You don't think someone is threatening her, do you?"

"No, now stop worrying, she'll show up tomorrow." Zeke tells him.

"Alright, sorry for bothering you." He sounds worried. It kills me to hear him this way.

"It's okay, good night." I hear Zeke shut the door.

"Zeke, what am I going to do? He's going to ask questions tomorrow!" I say, I am extremely worried.

"You can stay here, just stay in the apartment. Lock the doors or something." He tells me.

"That would make me a coward."

"Would you rather face him, who knows what he would do if he found out you were here. With me, in my bed, in your underwear."

"True. Fine, I'll stay here for a few days. Convince people that I left."

"Tris, you are making far too big of a deal of this."

"I just need time to think, to think of an excuse." I say.

"Okay, just be careful about what you say."

"Zeke, what do you think about all of this."

"About what?"

"You being my boyfriend, but not a real one. Us being in love when you know I have another."

"I don't care, the worst part is that we can't act like a normal couple."

"I wish we could. I love you, Zeke. I only want you. I don't want Four or Peter or Anyone else."

"Peter? Do you guys have a thing?"

"No, I got drunk a couple nights ago and so did he. I went home with him and you can guess what happened after that."

"Tris, a couple nights ago you were giving Uriah a tattoo. He told me he saw Peter hanging around the parlor. Do you remember ever going to a bar, or having too much to drink?"

"No, the last thing I remember was giving Uriah a tattoo. That's it."

"Tris, if you had gotten drunk the normal way, you would have remembered where you started drinking."

"So you think Peter did something to me?"

"Yes, I do."

"What do you think he did?"

"I think you should ask him, but for now, sleep."

"I love you." I tell him, and I truly mean it. I think I love Zeke more than Tobias.

"I love you too, Tris."

"Kiss me."

He pulls me to him and roughly kisses me. I kiss him with the same amount of force. We don't hold back. Soon enough I am doing the same thing I have done with Tobias and Peter. But I am extremely happy with him. He tells me that I am beautiful, he doesn't care about my breast size or how much of a curve my waist has. He loves me not for how I look, for how I act. My personality. I love him more than anyone else, even Tobias. He is mine, and I am his.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the Zeke/Tris! They are my fave couple! Love ya! BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Suicidal

**A/N Chapter 4 is here! I am really loving this fanfic, and if you read my Uri/Tris fanfic, there will be a new chapter tomorrow! Enjoy!**

**Tris PoV**

I wake up with Zeke's arms snaked around me. I look at the clock and it is nearly noon, we overslept. I realize it is Saturday and I relax. Zeke can stay home with me today. I shift my position, trying not to wake Zeke up. It doesn't work. He pulls me back against him and kisses my neck. I suddenly remember earlier this morning and I smile. I did it with him, and he liked it. I turn so that I am facing him. I smile and I kiss him slowly.

"I would love to wake up to that every morning." He breathily says.

"What are you going to do today?" I ask.

"I will probably hang out around the house, since I am keeping you hostage." He jokes.

"How long should I stay here?"

"You can stay as long as you would like. I don't mind waking up next to a beautiful girl every morning."

"I'm not beautiful, Zeke."

"You are to me." He tells me, then he gives me a quick kiss.

"I'm going to hide out here until Monday, but you can't tell anyone I'm here. Not even Uriah." I'm dead serious about this.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Tris. What if Uriah comes barging in when you are alone?"

"I'll lock the doors."

"Uriah is my brother, he has a key to my apartment."

"We'll figure something out. It's just for the weekend."

"Tris, are you going to break up with Four?"

I now have to answer the question that I was avoiding. "I'll end it by Thursday. Then we can be a real couple, but you may lose a friend in the process."

"How about you end it next Saturday?"

"Why Saturday?"

"I'm having a party on Friday, and I want to hang out with Four one last time." This makes me feel terrible, he is losing his best friend for me.

"Okay, I understand. I'm going to get ready."

"For what? You're not leaving the apartment."

"That doesn't mean I can't look good while eating potato chips." He laughs and I flip my hair sassily.

I take a shower and silently thank Zeke for letting me run to my apartment to grab clothes yesterday. I dry off and get dressed. I apply eyeliner, mascara, and silver eyeshadow so my eyes pop. I apply some lip gloss and I walk out of the bathroom. Zeke looks stunned, and I don't know why until I remember which shirt I put on today. It's black, but it's sheer. He can probably see my bra. I roll my eyes and make a sassy remark.

"My eyes are up here, bozo." I say pointing to my eyes.

"Damn Tris, are you going on a date with my potato chips?"

"Totally. Now let's watch a movie." I suggest.

"A movie? Like what?"

"Got any horrors?"

"Horror? Wow, my future girlfriend is a badass."

"How is watching a horror movie badass?"

"It means you're braver than Uriah."

I laugh and sit down on the couch. Zeke makes popcorn and we cuddle together on his sofa.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

The end credits start scrolling down the screen, when we hear a knock on the door. Zeke tells me to hide in his room. I run into his room and lock the door. But I put my ear up to the wall. I need to listen in.

"Zeke, I haven't seen her all day, you don't think she ran off do you?" Tobias is back. Ugh.

"Dude, Tris wouldn't do that. She's gotta be somewhere in the compound." God Dammit, Zeke. Now he's going to look for me.

"I hope you're right." With that, he leaves. Zeke closes and locks the door. I walk out of the bedroom and I hug Zeke.

"Too much drama, Zeke. I hate it." I didn't know dealing with cheating on your boyfriend was so hard.

"I hate it too, but everything will get better, I promise." He's trying to comfort me. Tobias never did that. Ever. He just kept his distance if I was in a bad mood. Sometimes I wish he would just ask if I was okay. Zeke knows how to treat me.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost 10 at night."

"I can tell it's night Zeke." he can be a dork sometimes.

"Just thought I would inform you."

I roll my eyes. "I know it's early, but I'm going to bed."

"I'll join you, I have no energy left."

"We sat around and watched a couple horror movies. How do you not have energy?"

"Conversations with Four are tiring, when you're lying to him anyways."

"I know the feeling."

"Come on let's go to bed." He says quietly.

I crawl into bed and look at Zeke. I stare into his soft brown eyes, and we stay that way for a few minutes. I give him a quick kiss and lay my head on his chest. Finally, sleep takes me.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

When I wake up, Zeke isn't next to me. I hear voices in the other room. I get out of bed and press my ear up against the door.

"I know you are keeping her here, Zeke!" Uriah. Why is he so smart?

"Not against her will, she wants to stay with me until Monday. She needs time to think." Zeke.

"Why, why does she want to hide from everyone?"

"I don't know, she's just uncomfortable." Zeke got part of my reason right.

"Four has been a wreck the past couple of days." Dammit Uriah, don't make me feel worse.

"You can talk to her about that." What!? Zeke!

"I will, is she in your bedroom?" Crap, he's coming! I run back to the bed and get comfortable again and pretend to sleep. I hear the door open and I tense up a bit.

"Tris, I know you're awake." Uriah….

I slowly sit up, when I see his face I give him a forced smile. "Hey, Uriah."

"Tris, why are you here? Four is a wreck!"

"I know, I just need to think. Too many things have happened in the past few days."

"Such as?" I have to spill the beans eventually.

"I have slept with Peter, but that wasn't my fault."

"How was that not your fault?"

"I was under the influence of alcohol, but I don't remember ever going to a bar. I'm pretty sure he did something to me."

"That's rape, Tris. You need to tell someone about this." He is really concerned.

"No, I would look like a coward!"

"Being raped is a whole different thing!"

"Why?"

"The Dauntless can put up with Murder and Violence, but we do not put up with rape. The person who is the Rapist is the coward, not the person who was raped."

"I don't want to talk about it Uriah." I say sternly.

"Alright, what else has happened?" I was hoping he would leave.

"Zeke and I….." I trail off, but I think he knows what I mean because his eyes widen.

"Tris! If Four finds out about this, he will never forgive you!" He exclaims.

"That's why I'm going to leave him." I murmur.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Tris, why?"

"I'm don't know if I love him the same way as I used to. It really kills me to say this, Uriah. I do still care about him, but I don't know if I love him." I say sadly. I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. My whole love life is a wreck and I hate it. Sometimes I just want to jump into the Chasm, but then I don't even consider it. Now I know nothing is going to get better, I think I know what I'm going to do tomorrow. One more night with Zeke, then I end it. End the pain. I really do hate life right now, and I probably always will. I just want to be alone. "Can you leave, Uri?"

"Sure, just make the right choice, Tris." He says before he exits. Zeke comes in a few minutes later. There are still silent tears rolling down my face. Zeke tries to talk to me, but I can't hear him, he is muffled. I stare at the wall for hours. The next time I check the clock, it's already 6:00 pm. I'm starving, but I don't get up to eat. I just keep staring until I can no longer keep my eyes open. I fall into an uncomfortable sleep.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I wake up at 5 in the morning, and I don't try to fall back asleep. Zeke's back is against mine. I slip out from under the covers and lazily get dressed. I pull my hair into a sloppy bun and apply a small amount of mascara. I look at Zeke one last time and kiss his cheek. I open the door to the outside and frown. This is the last time I will see this place. I slowly walk to the Chasm, tears threatening to spill. I refuse to let them. I will be brave in my final moments. I reach the metal railing and I grab it. 'One Tear' I think. I let a single tear fall out of my eye, into the rushing waters below. I climb over the railing and cling onto it, my knuckles are white. I stare at the dark water, I feel my grip loosening. I am only hanging on by my fingertips now. I hear my name being yelled by multiple people, but I can only grasp a few. Chris. Uriah. Tobias. The others are in my head, my mother, my father, Caleb, Susan…. the list goes on. The voices in my head are telling me to jump, so I do. They don't want me, nobody wants me. I lunge forward, everything slows down for a second, but then I am pulled backwards. My back slams against the railing and I scream out in pain. I feel myself being pulled up and I look around and I see only three people. My two best friends and my 'boyfriend'. Uriah is holding my wrists. When I am back on the ground, and I stand up. I look at Uriah and push him up against the wall, my arm on his throat.

I yell in his face. "Why didn't you just let me die!?"

"Because you are my best friend!" He yells back.

"What else!"

"I told you to make the right choice!" I slap straight across the face, hard. My hands stings. I let go of him and run. I hear Tobias and Christina running after me. I run to the train tracks and jump onto the last car of the the Train, so they can't get me. I sit down and cry.

**A/N Wow, what did I just write. I wasn't planning for it to go this deep. I hope you guys enjoyed this depressing chapter. Tell what you want to happen between Peter and Tris! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Back

**Guess who's back, back, back, back again gain gain! Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Tris PoV**

**(3 days later)**

I have been on the train for a few days now. Luckily there are apples from the Amity farms and water. I have been living off of that. I am going to return to Dauntless today, but I am going to ignore everyone. I will just walk past them all, even Zeke. I will only talk to Peter, then I will leave again. I will come back eventually, I just need to think. Think about my mistakes, and hope they will be forgotten. Please forget. The train will pass the compound in about 5 minutes. I can see the glass in the distance. After a few minutes, I jump off. My legs wobble and I collapse. I haven't been on solid ground in a while. I stand up and brush myself off. I don't want to talk to Peter, I want to talk to Zeke. I need to talk to Zeke. There is no doubt that he has heard about my attempted suicide. I need to wash up anyways.

I walk straight to the Dauntless compound. I walk in confidently. It feels strange to be here, the place where I almost died. I now realize how stupid that was, and I yelled in Uriah's face because he saved me. What is wrong with me? Not only am I stupid, I'm heartless. I need to see Uriah first, to correct my wrongs with him. I find myself wandering around the Pit. The first person I see is Christina, who is with Uriah. Just my luck. I will just ignore Chris for now. Uriah sees me first and I know that tears will come. My pace slows, but I continue walking. I just keep walking until I am a couple feet from Uriah.

Chris is trying to get my attention. "Tris, what happened! We thought you were dead." They thought I was dead?

I continue to ignore her and walk closer to Uriah. I try to find words, but I can't. I hug him. He saved my life. He seems shocked, but he hugs me back. I was right, the tears have come. They roll down my face and onto his shirt. I let go of him and look into his eyes. Him and Zeke have the same exact eyes. "I'm sorry." Is all I say before I run off. I am running to Zeke now, I will save Peter for last. Then I go. I knock on his door, but no one answers it. I knock again, but still no answer. I test the doorknob and it's unlocked. I open it and I see him on the couch asleep. I can see heavy bags under his eyes. He hasn't been sleeping much. I hate to wake him, but I feel that it I should. I shake him and he groans. I keep shaking him until his eyes open. He looks at me and just stares. He caresses my face in his hand. I kiss him and he kisses back. The kiss is shorter than I would have liked it to have been, but he needs to talk to me.

"Don't you dare even attempt to jump into the Chasm again." He says quietly.

"I'd be dead right now if it weren't for your brother." I reply.

"I'm going to need to thank him later."

"What happened after I left, and how many people know?" I'm curious.

"Almost no one knows about it. I'm pretty sure it's only Chris, Uriah, Four and I."

"Answer my other question." I persist.

"We thought you went to kill yourself some other place. Where we couldn't find you or stop you. When you didn't come back, we were almost certain you had…." He trails off, and I can see his eyes watering.

"Well, I didn't. I won't ever do anything like that again." I promise.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss him one more time, then I leave. I hear him calling my name. But I have one more person to talk to, and he has no idea what is coming for him.

**A/N OOOOOOOO Peter is gonna get it! I hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6 You had it Coming

**A/N Okay, I'm dating a lot! Sorry if you're wondering about my Uri/Tris fanfic, I'm updating it tomorrow! Promise! I hope you enjoy chapter 6, this is where you get to see Tris's Badass side! Peter, you're in trouble. Enjoy!**

**Tris PoV**

I am not afraid of Peter anymore, he does not intimidate me. If I kick him where it counts a couple times and knee him in the throat, he's out like a light, or in too much pain to get up. I don't know if I should leave after I take care of Peter, everyone seemed worried and I can't do that to them again. I think I would look like a real coward if I hit someone and ran. I need to face Tobias, though. I can hardly look at him anymore. Zeke and I have a better relationship than he and I ever had. I approach Peter's door and I don't bother knocking. I have pepper spray in my coat pocket. I wrap my hand around it, ready to use it at a moments notice. I push the door open and I see Peter sitting in a chair with Tobias. Why is Tobias here? Shit.

"Tris!" Tobias says. Don't look in his eyes.

I walk past him straight up to Peter and simply say, "I don't remember going to a bar."

Peter looks at me wide eyed. "Well you went to one." Liar.

"If I had gotten drunk the normal way, I would have remember where I started drinking." I stare into his cold eyes.

"Tris, what is going on?" Tobias asks. I don't respond. I'm concentrating on Peter right now. While I was on the train, I had remembered how it started. I remember what we did in the tattoo parlor, I remember following him to his apartment, but that's where it all stops.

"I remember the tattoo parlor, Peter." I say. He looks at me in…. in what? Amazement? Horror? Shock?

"How? You aren't supposed to remember!" He is angry.

"Remember what?" Tobias, please be quiet.

"I remember you, taking me to your apartment." I whisper.

"How?" He says between gritted teeth.

"I'm good at puzzles. Now what did you put in my drink?" I ask.

"Why should I tell you?" He is taunting me.

"Tell me or else." I theatin.

"Or else what?"

"I have more than my bare hands, Peter."

"Why don't you show me what you have. Oh, wait, you already did." He is saying this in front of Tobias, just to get under my skin. Now he is bringing THAT up. You know what, I don't care anymore, this ass deserves pain. I pull the pepper spray out of my pocket and spray right in his eyes. He screams in pain. Then I run, Tobias is right behind me. I stop in front of his apartment.

He opens the door and says, "Care to explain?"

I shake my head.

"Tris, come on, what happened?" I need to tell him. It's not like it's my fault.

"He raped me." I say quietly.

"What!? That asshole! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Panic. That is all i can hear in his voice.

"I'm fine, I'll see you later." I say.

"You better come home tonight." He says.

"Or what?" I say.

I slam the door and run to Zeke's. I bust into the room and lock the door behind me. Zeke looks shocked.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, then I am going to Christina's in the morning. Is the party still on?" I ask.

"Yeah, I was going to cancel if you didn't come back, but you did so yeah it's still on."

"Alright, I've had a long day, so I'm going to bed." I walk to his bedroom and think about Tobias and how I will end whatever we had, but I eventually fall asleep.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I wake and see Zeke next to me, I shake him awake and tell him I am going to Christina's. He nods and drowsily kisses me goodbye and falls back asleep. I sneak out of his apartment and run to Chris's place. I knock on the door and she opens it right and pulls me in. She hugs me until I tell her to let go. She throws questions at me and I respond, catching her up on what has happened in the last three days of my life. I don't mind until she brings up Zeke.

"He was acting weird while you were gone, he seemed more distressed than Four." She says. "Do you guys have a thing?"

Why did she have to come from Candor? She is going to be able to tell if I lie. "Yes Chris, we do have 'a thing', do you remember those three days where I was nowhere to be seen?" I ask. She nods. "I was at Zeke's. Chris, I am happier with him than I am with Four. I'm just going to end it with Four."

"Tris, he'll be crushed." She says.

"I can't help what I feel. I am not staying with someone I don't love."

"Alright, I can't blame you." She says.

I am trying to lighten the mood, "Come on, help me get ready for the party. We only have three hours."

Her eyes light up. "Okay, make up first."

Chris and I take all the time we have to get ready, and I look stunning. Time to party!

**A/N Yay! Cheesy ending to the chapter! Hope you enjoyed, if you want, give me some T or D ideas. Yep it's happening and Shit is going to go down. Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7 Drama

**A/N Time to PARTY! Shit is going to go down in this chapter, and someone will go a bit insane. Just a bit. Enjoy!**

**Tris PoV**

I don't think I have ever looked better. Christina has really outdone herself this time. I have a winged eyeliner look, a shadow eye, extremely heavy mascara, and red lip gloss. I have black lace underwear, and tight V-neck that gives me somewhat of a figure, black skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and black boots with 5 inch heels. I look stunning. Christina and I make our way to Zeke's, and I am a bit nervous. I don't want Tobias to find out about Zeke and I. We arrive at the party and I can tell we are late. Most of the guests are drunk and making out. The only one's who appear to be sober are Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Tobias, and Will out of the 30 people here. We walk over to the group and Zeke yells, "Everyone out!" Everyone clears out except our group. "Get in a circle, we are playing truth or dare!" Uriah shouts.

We get in a circle and I sit next to Tobias and Christina. Chris gives me a sorry look and I give give her a sad smile. I look at Zeke, who is sitting next to Tobias. Uriah goes first and everything is a blur, I don't pay attention and I don't come out of my daze until I hear my name. Marlene. "Tris, truth or dare."

I am scared about she will make me do, so I respond, "Truth."

"Who did you sleep with last?" She asks.

Is she serious, does she suspect me of cheating? I have to respond truthfully. I was going to end it tomorrow anyways, but I don't if I can. I need to though, the guilt is killing me. I don't want to, but I have to. But I need to ask her something first. "Why are you interested in my sex life?"

"Just want to check the stiff was knocked out of you for good." She replies.

I look at Chris, and she nods. She knows what I'm thinking. I try to look confident. "Zeke." I say. Everyone looks at me in shock except for Chris. Zeke looks at me with wide eyes. Uriah's mouth is open. Marlene looks like she regrets asking. I can't look at Tobias, but I feel him staring at me. He grabs my wrist and pulls me outside Zeke's apartment.

"Please tell me you're kidding." He says.

I look down at my feet. "But that would be a lie." I reply.

"What the hell is wrong with you, I leave for one night and you go off and have a great time with my best friend!" He yells. "Is that what you were doing all those nights? Sleeping with him!"

"Yes, I was, but not sexually, I only did that once." I feel a sharp sting across my face and look at Tobias. He just hit me. He hit me!

I see regret fill his eyes. "Tris, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

I interrupt him and say, "Like Father, Like son." I run back into Zeke's apartment. I don't know what I'm doing, so I go up to Zeke and kiss him hard on the mouth. He pulls back, and his eyes widen. I don't know what he's looking at until I realize my cheek must be bright red. Anger clouds his deep brown eyes.

"He hit you." He says deeply. I nod.

"What?" Uriah asks.

"Are you serious?" Chris.

"Asshole!" Marlene.

"Kick his ass, Tris!" Lynn, only Lynn would say that.

Zeke runs out of his apartment and comes back a few seconds later with a angry Tobias. Zeke slams him against the wall. I know where this is going to lead.

"What gave you the right to hit her!" Zeke shouts.

"I didn't have the right, it just happened." Tobias, no, Four says. He doesn't deserve that name.

"Shit like that doesn't 'just happen'!" Zeke is seriously angry about this.

"What gave you the right to sleep with her?" Four challenges.

I step in, "Zeke, I can handle this." I say. "Four, you told me that when you're angry, you hit punching bags. I know I'm not pretty, but do I look like a punching bag?"

"No, you don't." He replies.

"Then why did you hit me?"

He doesn't respond, he just looks down. He speaks up after a few minutes. "Why did you run off? You didn't come home for three days straight, and the next time I see you, you're ready to throw yourself into the chasm." I can see why that disturbed him, but he didn't need to hit me.

I slap him straight across the face. "Get out." I say. "I'll get my stuff later, and I'll leave. Just get out, I can't stand the sight of you."

"And where are you going to go exactly?" He asks.

Zeke grabs my hand, and I reply, "Here."

He nods and leaves. My knees begin to shake and I breakdown. So much for the tough girl act. I cry for what feels like hours, Christina, Uriah, and Zeke, trying to comfort me.

**A/N I AM SO SORRY FOURTRIS LOVERS! At least he wasn't a total Marcus, he regrets what he did. So Fourtris is officially over, and now we are left with Peter and Zeke. Who knows, maybe there will be a new love interest? IF YOU WANT A NEW LOVE INTEREST, REVIEW! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8 Recovering

**A/N OMG GUESS WHAT! I'm alive! I'm really sorry you guys, I'm going to be updating soooo much to night so look for that on BOTH of my stories! Okay, so the choice for a new love interest will continue until chapter 10. **

**SHOUTOUT TO JERKZERO! Oh, and I don't think I'm going to make Eric a love interest, he's too creepy. Here are a few Options for love interest.**

**1) Will (Yes, he is alive)**

**2) Robert (I'll figure out a way to incorperate him)**

**3) A new character! (How to recommend below. Must be male! I have no problem with lesbians, but Tris isn't one soooo no chickas)**

**4) No new interest**

**Example: Name: Jason Age: 17 Height Type: Tall Body Type: Athletic Hair Color: Auburn Hair Type: Short and Spiked Eye Color: Brown Age: 22**

**Enjoy!**

**Tris PoV**

When I finally stop crying, I just grip onto Christina. I can't stay with Zeke tonight, I can't stay with a guy tonight.

"Do you want to stay at my place for the night?" Chris asks me.

I nod and reply, "Yeah, girls night?" I ask.

"Sure, whatever make you feel better."

"Oh come on, you've been begging for one of these nights since we became members." I say.

"Well, I think we both need to take a break away from our boys and relax." She says.

"Alright, let's go."

Zeke walks in the room from the kitchen, he had to talk to Uriah about something. I get up and head towards the door. "Tris, where are you going?" Zeke asks.

"I'm going to stay at Christina's tonight, I'll see you tomorrow." I say, then I walk out with Chris.

When we get to Christina's, the first thing I do is dig through her dresser and borrow a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that are way too long on me. I walk back out into the small living room area. "Make yourself at home." Chris says sarcastically.

"Thanks I will." I joke.

Chris walks to her mini fridge and pulls out a carton of vanilla ice cream and two spoons. She walks over to me and hands me the carton and one of the spoons. She sits next to me on the couch and digs in. "Ice cream always helps with heart-ache." She tells me. I eat a few spoonfuls and I eventually can't stop. Chris and I stay up until 5 in the morning, talking, eating, laughing, crying. I don't think I've had this much fun since I went ziplinning. We didn't wake up until 1 pm. I wake up on the couch and Christina is on the floor with ice cream all over her face. "Chris, wake up." I say softly. "Chris." I say louder. "CHRIS!" I yell. She wakes with a start. She looks at the clock and her eyes widen.

"Oh my god, I don't I have ever slept this late, do you want get some food? I'm starving." She asks.

"Yeah sure, I just want to avoid Four." I reply.

"I don't think that will be a problem, let's go."

We walk to the Pit and go to the bar. We take a seat at one of the booths and order some drinks and our food.

"So are you going to do about Four?" Chris asks.

"I don't know, I'll try to ignore him, but he'll try to apologize and I won't accept that. I may have been a bitch, but that doesn't give him the right to hit me." I reply.

"No it doesn't, but what are you going to do about Peter? I heard about what you did to him, that ass deserved it, but something tells he is going to try to get back at you."

"I wouldn't be suprised if he did, just know if I disappear for a few days, you may want to check out Peter's place."

"I'll keep that in mind, but seriously Tris, what are you going to do? Peter and Four are going to be after. Four will go out of his way to talk to you, and Peter is dangerous. You have seen what he has done."

"i don't really want to talk about it Chris." I say. "I'm going to go, see you later."

I walk back towards Zeke's apartment and walk in, Zeke isn't home so I just flop onto the couch and stare at the ceiling in thought.

**A/N I'm going to start a Mortal Instruments FanFic soon, probably the end of February, so if you love those books then check it out! Don't forget to review! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
